


I Have Some Scars from Where I've Been

by sal_paradise



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Team Bonding, Team as Family, these guys all love each other and help each other through, writing for the not well known character aww yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: After the events of  guardians of the galaxy  vol.2 Peter and  crew bond, and  find  that family brings them together  even in the darkest of times.





	I Have Some Scars from Where I've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Cause honey I'll come get my things, but I can't let go  
> I'm waiting for it, that green light, I want it~ Lorde
> 
> title from "song for someone" by u2 seriously, wanna weep? pair that song to just about anything
> 
> I have some scars from where I've been  
> You've got eyes that can see right through me  
> You’re not afraid of anything they've seen  
> I was told that I would feel nothing the first time  
> I don’t know how these cuts heal  
> But in you I found a rhyme  
> If there is a light  
> You can’t always see  
> And there is a world  
> We can’t always be  
> If there is a dark  
> Now we shouldn't doubt  
> And there is a light  
> Don’t let it go out  
> And this is a song  
> A song for someone  
> This is a song  
> A song for someone"
> 
> All the family feels how the guardians cope after the events of the second movie
> 
> Pouch! Yondu cause i kinda sorta love that idea i believe belong to ask-a-ravager and their awesome work If not, someone please let me know so I can give proper kudos

 

lt was odd for Peter in the days following Yondu’s death. For the longest time he had felt he had been alone in the galaxy, but with the passing of the man who was much like his father figure he realized that was the farthest thing from the truth.

 In fact, now on the ship it felt like things had become  a tight squeeze- with the addition of Nebula, Gamora’s way ward sister, Mantis Ego’s shy insect like helper and his old frenemy from his childhood growing up as a ravager- Kraglin, Yondu’s first mate.

 They truly had become the most rag tag group in the galaxy and Peter saw with the new additions aboard their ship things he thought he’d never seen. Several nights following the funeral, Peter had another restless night. His dreams  were less than good… in fact they were shit, when he  wasn’t thinking about Yondu’s  final moments, it was  his dick of  dad Ego, and how he had no problem impaling him or using him for a lifetime battery, as a result  Peter found himself wandering aimlessly throughout the ship when he heard it...

 “-So and then Quill got one bam! Right in the kisser by Gamora and the alien chick he was trying to seduce!”

There was a snort “ ‘Robably serves him right. That little bastard was always a squirmy one, even when he was little.”

Peter’s ears perked up, he snuck forward, pressed firmly against the wall and peeked around the corner.

There at the helms of the ship, sitting side by side were Rocket and Kraglin; Kraglin lazily and effortlessly steered the ship with one hand, while he fumbled with a bottle of something in the other.

 “ Here my man let me handle that” Kraglin handed him the bottle and the two switched off, as Rocket’s nimble fingers pried the cap off and he took a sniff of the liquid, he scrunched up his nose.

“Ugh what are you drinking? I thought Ravagers were supposed to be good at finding good quality stuff.”

“‘that is good quality stuff. It’s Ravagers brew. Smells ‘ike hades, burns like hellfire but you’ll feel like heaven afterward.”

Kraglin took a squig to demonstrate and gave a full body shake at it’s effect.

“ Never could get used to the first sip. Cap’n used to howl with laughter at my reaction.” Kraglin’s voice trailed off and Peter watched as to his surprise, Rocket ‘s small hand reached over to the other man’s.

Kraglin was clearly taken aback too.

“How you holding up scruffy?” he asked quietly.

Kraglin let out a heavy sigh that turned into an amused huff “ scruffy? that’s rich, comin’ from you“

“ Well Ravagers aren’t known for being the best groomed in the galaxy. What with that hair, and those teeth? Geeze.”

“I get it rodent move on” Kraglin grumbled.

Rocket chuckled “ in all seriousness, how are you holding up?”

There was silence, shuffling, then

“I- I’m not sure to be ‘onest, this is the first time since Capt’n found me that I’ve been without him.”

“He found you?”

Kraglin nodded his head jerkily, “I never ‘ade it public knowledge to ‘nyone even Peter, and I’ m sure they all found out eventually, but Yondu found me when I was 12 years old. I was originally from Xander but I grew up a slave… just like him.”

 Rocket was silent “I didnt know.” he muttered as Kraglin passed him the Ravager’s brew and Quill watched the little fur ball puff up slightly with the initial sip.

“ When Yondu found me, I was a wreck, I had recently gotten this.” He indicated to the slash marks that ran down the side of his face. “I ‘hought I was going to lose my eye. And, because I had lived past the age of 10 I was gifted my permanent mark.” He pulled down his collar where the beginning of the black chain link like pattern began. “I was to be a slave for life” Rocket visibly shuddered at that

“I had all but given up on having a life outside of it once I was branded. But then Yondu found me, and I ‘member being terrified and angry… so angry that this man was going to do something to me. so I started to fight him tooth and nail when he tried to get close. At some point he must have seen my tattoos. And he simply said “ how long you’ve been a slave boy?”

“I told him all my life. And then he did something i'll never forget.”

“What did he do?”Rocket asked.

“He bent down in front of me, took my chin in his hand and raised my eyes to his and said “ from this day on. You are no one’s slave. That part of your life is over. And you know what? for the first time in my miserable life, someone’s words hit me and I found myself wantin’ to believe him.”

 “Yondu ‘rought me back to the ship, gave me a place to sleep, food and allowed me to come back to being a person all on my own, I didn't tell him my name until I had been on his ship for almost two months.”

Kraglin smiled into his  drink  “I‘ll always ‘member how genuinely happy he looked when I did. And he grabbed his nearest mates shoulder and said “ hear that? Boy’s got a name, Kraglin. That’s a good  god damn name boy.”

 

Rocket  huffed his amusement “the blue idiot had a soft spot somewhere I see.”

 Kraglin nodded “ And that’s how I grew up, Yondu taught me everything I knew; how to fly, how to read star charts how to fix the ship, and how to fight. I grew up with the Ravagers as much as Quill did. And yeah they threatened to eat me too. In fact Horuz got me ‘alf into his mouth one time."

Rocket chuckled “I think he’d be disappointed there isn't a lot of meat on your bones.”

Kraglin snorted “I suppose . We had our own code. One of the ‘appiest days of my life was when Yondu made me his first mate. It was the first time in my life I felt I had value, that I had a purpose.”

Rocket handed the drink back as he wiped his fuzzy face “ you were right about the hellfire part.”he muttered.

Kraglin hummed in agreement “it's funny you know, before I met Yondu all I ever wanted was to be left alone. I didn't trust anyone. I hated everything. Now, I'm exactly that.alone.”

Peter froze.

“I miss my friends, I miss the laughs, I miss the stupid fights and our close calls, our victories, our failures, our late night card games and how we use to just sleep in a giant pile ‘hen we're exhausted.”

“The infamous Ravager puppy piles I've heard about. Groot told me about them. Quill join in on that too?”

“Pete's from Terra, their species are some of the worst at controlling their temperature. You ever been in a ship without power? So the answer is yes, he was usually at the centre of them.Probably till an age he would be embarrassed about.”

Rocket snorted “no way.”

“Pete used to sleep tucked right under my chin. From the day he was eight.”

Pete groaned to himself, _How embarrassing_. Ravager habits died hard he supposed. There were nights that he missed it, despite himself.

“ Was it comfortable? I can’t see that being comfortable, who snuggled up to Yondu? Poor sucker.”

“ The captain could be quite sweet ‘round bedtime and It was a way to form team bonding” Kraglin replied “ they were-”

“ Your family?”

A beat.

“Yeah”

“ Didn’t ‘ave much else in this life, but I had them.” Kraglin then let out a large hiccup which cracked up Rocket and the two quickly fell into drunken snickering.

Peter felt he had eavesdropped enough. Slowly he inched back down the hall, in pursuit of something to do with his restless night.

He didn't hear Rocket as he added “ain’t that the truth. I would  trade these a-holes for anybody else in the world.”

“I’ll drink to that  rat.” Kraglin cheered as he playfully nudged the raccoon and they resumed drinking late into the night.

 

Xxx

The next couple of days saw Peter’s group setting course for Nova Corps- they were after all the freaking Guardians of the Galaxy. Nebula, and Kraglin seemed slightly edgy about heading to Nova Corps. Both having bounties on their head- Peter had reassured them, that they were safe but when the time came to disembark, both Kraglin and Nebula opted to stay behind.

“Are you sure?” Peter asked looking slightly concerned “don't you at least wanna stretch your legs?”

Kraglin shook his head “naw Pete, it’s ‘robably best me and the ol’ blue girl stay behind. We ain't like you guys- we ain’t part of that world”. Kraglin gave him a crooked smile “let the heroes do their work. “

Peter wanted to protest. It didn't have to be that way- for either of them.

But Gamora came up behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Ready?”

Peter nodded “we'll see you two soon. Don't get into too much trouble.”

Nebula who had been watching silently by the wall simply huffed.

Kraglin nodded “we'll try not to set anything on fire.”

“That's Rockets territory anyway” Gamora said before she tugged Peter out of the ship.

 Later that night, after a day of restocking supplies, shopping, attending meetings with Nova Prime and a hearty dinner and a few drinks, Gamora found Peter and herself stumbling back to the ship, while Rocket, Groot,  Mantis and Drax  had opted to stay  behind to continue the party. Maybe there had  been a few too many drinks on Peter's behalf; as he was virtually nestled into her neck mumbling about how good she smelled and how beautiful her hair was and when was she going to let him style it.

She sighed. Men. Specifically Terra men.

As they walked up the ship’s ramp-Gamora holding firmly into Peter's shoulder to stop him from toppling over. They started walking to the lounge area when Gamora heard it. A heavy thump.

She froze and tensed.

Where was Nebula? Where was Kraglin?

She paused when the heavy thump came again.

She motioned Peter to follow her and the two edged their way down the hallway as the noise became louder. Then Gamora heard her sister's voice.

“Again.”

Another heavy thump.

“Again Xandarian, you are clearly not trying.”

A heavy sigh this time. “ Iam ‘rying!” a voice protested.

Gamora paused… that was Kraglin.

Slowly, tugging Peter in tow she nudged her and Peter into a small alcove and  peeked around the corner.

 There in the spacious hallway stood her sister leaning against the wall. Her eyes fixed on Kraglin. The Ravager was standing in the middle of the room, with the fin his former captain wore, which looked less ridiculous on Yondu as the Centaurians had a natural crest.

On the ground before them was the Yaka arrow that Rocket had repaired.

Gamora felt her eyebrows raise. Kraglin was...practicing.

“Again” Nebula commanded.

Kraglin took a deep breath and he let out a shrill whistle

The arrow twitched and slowly lifted itself off the ground wobbling as it did.Kraglin let out another wavering whistle as he tried to lift the arrow to eye level to get it to fly straight. He let out a sharp whistle that sent it whizzing by Nebula, narrowly missing her.

“Watch it!” she spat as the arrow zoomed by her again before suddenly dropping like a dead weight out of the air.

“I'm trying!” Kraglin protested.

Gamora noticed he had removed his Ravagers jacket , revealing his thin frame, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He was exhausted.

Was this is all they had done since everyone had left? Gamora had not understood what had happened that her sister seemed to have  struck up a relationship with  the Ravager, some untold event had happened- there had been tension… and then they had  created a bond, somehow  some way.

Peter watched with saucer wide eyes beside her

“ ‘ant we at least take a break? I ‘aven't worked this hard since…” he motioned to his tattoos.

Nebula, despite this rather  dark comment, snorted.

Gamora blinked.

She exchanged a glance with Peter. He had heard it too. Her sister had laughed. Or at least chuckled.

They went back to watching this bizarre interaction as Kraglin gave her his own toothy grin. He came to stand at the wall beside her, but not before stopping and picking the Yaka arrow up off the ground and placing it tenderly into his leg holster.

They stood in silence seemingly enjoy each other's company.

“I feel with sufficient practice you will get better with the arrow.” she added after a minute.

 Kraglin blinked “ thank you Nebula I-”

 “However you will never master it, until you break the barriers you have set up for yourself.Until then you are doomed to fail.”

Kraglin’s relaxed stance disappeared all at once at her words.“What do ‘ou mean blue?” he turned to face her, straightening himself to his full height.

 

Gamora tensed, ready to shoot out of her hiding spot, but Peter's hand stopped her.

 

“Easy” Peter muttered “ let them be.”

 “It’s not her I'm worried about.” she whispered back.

 “To wield a Yaka arrow is one of the most difficult weapons in the galaxy. The fact that you can get it off the ground at all-not being a Centaurian is already impressive.”

 “Cap’n taught me bits and pieces of his mother tongue. The ‘est I got from our travels.”

 “ But the Yaka arrow is a weapon that only has one master. You need to prove to this arrow that you are it's new master and that it's trust in you should never waiver.”

 She expected some smart mouth reply from the Ravager- but she was met with silence.

She was surprised to see that the Ravager had his eyes downcast, his shoulders drawn in.

“I-i can't” he stuttered out.

 Gamora found her eyes searching Peter's for answers. He simply shook his head.

Kraglin expected the daughter of Thanos to lash out at him for such an inconclusive answer, but when he raised his eyes to hers she simply cocked her head studying him.

 

“You are afraid...to take full possession of the arrow, because that would mean admitting to yourself that Yondu is-”

“Gone.yeah…”

“Most days I can kid m’self that the cap’n is out on some mission. Will be back anytime- but when I see the Yaka arrow… I know the truth. He ain't coming back.”

Kraglin shakes his head “I'm not fit to carry the arrow.” he looks at the weapon miserably.

 “You're wrong.” Nebula cuts in.

 Kraglin found her gaze again.

 "What?”

 “You're the most fit to yield your captain’s arrow. You are the only Ravager left.”

 Kraglin and Quill both winced.

 “- Quill is a captain in his own right. So that leaves you Xandarian. And who more fit than a captain's first mate. Wasn't that your role all along? To lead in his absence, to carry his legacy?”

Kraglin was silent.

 “Or will you simply allow the memory of Yondu Udonta  fade into history?”

 With that she lay a gentle hand on his shoulder and walked out of the room,  leaving Kraglin to ponder her words as she passed Gamora and Peter in their hidden nook as she went.

 “Good night sister ,goodnight Terrain” she added as she passed.

Peter blinked.

As they both peeked out to see Kraglin taking the arrow back out of his holster. He had a long night in front of him.

Xxxxxx

 

Mantis was still growing used to the interactions expected of her, meeting so many social codes was tough. How did her new companions do it?

After spending years only having Ego to interact with, she learned that she was  sadly lacking in what were the proper norms. She was lucky, she had bonded quickly with Drax who seemed more than willing to try to teach her proper customs, but even his were a bit off…

 As a result, as she found herself on the ship with the Guardians, Gamora’s sister, and Peter’s childhood Ravager pal. She found herself very much adrift.

 She stuck closely to Drax, interacting every now and then with Groot, who seemed to like to play with her antenna. Peter though he was always kind to her, seemed to be keeping his distance- probably weary because of her empathic abilities. Not only had she revealed Peter’s “deepest darkest secret” as Drax had said, but with the recent loss of Yondu she  didn’t  have to get close to him, or the  Ravagers first mate  to know  that the  wounds  were  fresh and  raw  and neither of them  were keen on letting  her in on that.

 

Mantis was too scared of the  daughters  of Thanos after her brush with Gamora  had  gotten them off to a  rough start to approach on her own accord, but  she  still felt  compelled to  make a better impression.

 

So when one morning she  got out of bed early and made her way to the kitchen and was warmly  greeted by Drax, and the small tree  Groot who sat on his shoulder.

 

“Where’s the  grouchy puppy?” she  chirped  referring to Rocket.

 " Still asleep, he’s had a lot  of long  nights recently” Drax muttered.

 Mantis approached  Groot, scratching him under the chin, as he motioned for her  to pick him up.

She complied easily putting him on her shoulder.

 “Drax, I’ve been spending time with the data pads trying to learn all I can about  customs  for interacting  with others.The data pads  say that making  breakfast for someone is a good way to bond!” she  exclaimed.

Drax  was  silent “ you would liked  to make  breakfast  for us?”

 

“If I could, Yes. “

 “What do you plan on making?” Drax  asked  as Mantis began to buzz around the kitchen pulling out cutlery and bowls.

 “How about a fruit platter?  Fruits have lovely flavours and  smells and-”

Drax gagged

‘That will not fill  me! Simple fruits!”

 Mantis looked at the data pad  then how about some sort of roast beast?”

“Groot is a vegetarian”

 “I am Groot!” Came the trees small protest.

Mantis gently patted his head “ don't worry i’ll find something we can all enjoy.” She started to flip through the data pad again

 “How about this  recipe from Terra? Something called a pancake?”

Mantis held up the pad to Groot so he could see and give his stamp of approval on.

The small plant smiled “I am Groot!”

 Peter had been awoken by the unlikeliest of things, a smell he had smelt since he  was a little boy, since his mom  was alive.

Peter sat up in bed.

“Pancakes?” he thought… it couldn't be

 

With more gusto than he would ever admit to, he dressed and padded to the kitchen, where he was met with a  stack of the fluffy golden brown earth treats.

 

“We were waiting for you Star- Munch” Rocket called out as Peter sat at the table to where his crew mates all sat. A ruffled looking Kraglin, a sleepy Gamora, a chipper Groot and Drax  all waited expectantly.

 

“Mantis made us a terra breakfast. Pan-cakes” Gamora stated.

 Peter was surprised “ Mantis? How did you?-”

 “I wanted to show you that I was thankful for all you’ve done for me. For giving a chance to be free. To have more.” She paused “ the data pad said a good way to bond  is to share a meal.”

“It is but why pancakes?” Peter asked

“The data pads said they are a treat that exists in varying ways across the universe, but out of all places- the cakes from Terra are the most delicious.”

 Peter smiled despite himself and  gently pat Mantis’ shoulder. The bug like creature was still coated in flour and sugar but she looked content.

“Thank you Mantis for this, and welcome to the team.”

“So are we just gonna to stare at them or dig in?” Rocket asked.

 Soon they were all sitting around eating the sickly sweet dessert, and enjoying each other’s company. Kraglin was helping Groot by cutting his pancake for him, Mantis was having light  banter with Gamora and Nebula about Terra cooking, while Rocket groomed himself and Drax proceeded to stuff his face

 

Peter may have been  about as far away as humanly possible from where pancakes originated but still- it was good to be home.

 XXXX

Another night, another restless fight with sleep that Peter lost.

He yawned as he padded barefoot down the ship's halls trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes- as he walked into the kitchenette he noted he wasn't alone.

There parked in the window staring into the vastness of space was Kraglin. The older man simply watched the stars and the astral bodies as they went by.

Peter approached quietly.

“Hiya Pete” he muttered .

Peter froze, He often forgot how good Kraglin’s hearing was. It had to be, what with living with Ravagers or enemies an attack could come from anywhere, anytime one had to be prepared.

 “ You think I'd wouldn't know your footfalls ‘nywhere,  Pete? Come on,  known you since you were eight”

 “Pete” Peter mused on the name no one called him that, except Kraglin. To Yondu he had been “boy” or on rare occasion “Peter” but never Pete. The Ravagers had called him “Cargo”, “Brat”, “Terra Meat”  or “Yondu’s Boy” which always got a rise out of his father figure.

But Pete or Petey  if he was feeling mean-no that name that was solely from Kraglin.

 “Can't sleep?”

Kraglin shook his head and Peter noticed how actually bone tired Kraglin looked, weary,  unsettled, his eyes red rimmed.

 “ Same”

“ Can I  join you?”

Kraglin lifted up the  blanket around his skinny frame  as he  invited Quill in wrapping it around his shoulders.

 “What Pete you forgettin’ your roots? I ain’t gonna bite.”

 Peter shuffled closer till the  Ravager wrapped his arm around Peter’s back bringing him closer.

They sat in silence, enjoying the company- a rarity for the both of them- finally Peter managed

 “ Do you remember the time that I asked you to play man hunt with me on the  ship?”

 Kraglin let out a  bark of laughter.

 “ I  think Yondu  almost had  both our  hides for that, ‘ember?  We  convinced the other  Ravager’s to join in, somehow and we got people  jumping from catwalks and ambushin’  each other in hallways- Yondu was pissed- we  dented  walls, I think someone lost a tooth.”

Peter snorted “Yeah.”

 “But  do you remember? We got Yondu to join in, the damn bastard  always cheated with the Yaka Arrow.”

“Oh my god! I forgot!” Peter  exclaimed “ Or that time  we celebrated you becoming first  mate? I don’t think I’d every seen you or Yondu so drunk!”

Peter cackled.

 Kraglin groaned “ah geeze, I still feel nauseous just thinkin’ about it”

 “You two had a whistling karaoke competition to my mom’s music."

 “I don’t remember that- you’re  making that up.”

 “Dude I  wish I  was- your Centaurian  ain’t half  bad.”

 

“ Better than yours.”

 “I can’t help it, I dont have the messed up teeth to get that shrill a whistle!”

 Kraglin cackled. It had  been a long time since he had a conversation with Peter like  this “I remember when he  set your arm the  first time you broke it.

 Quill shuddered “ ugh, last time I  used the rocket boots inside.”

 “Or when he threatened to carry you in his pouch?”

Peter winced “that was the first time I learned about differences in alien anatomy.”

 “ Or when when he  did your first set of stitches-”

 “Idiot drank all the booze before me, said  he needed it to steady his hand!”

 As the two threw  stories back and  forth Peter  found himself easing back into the comfort he had  grown up with Kraglin and before long, he  found himself leaning to rest his head on the shorter man’s shoulder,  breathing in the  familiar scent of  leathers, sweat and oil. Kraglin’s  grip on him tightened

“Remember when Yondu-” Kraglin began.

 “Nursed you back to health  when you got that  weird space  yellow  fever?”Kraglin startled,  his  gaze found Peter’s as he watched the stars  go by.

 

“Damn stubborn bastard sat by your bed side day in and day out for almost two weeks,- the crew told him you weren’t going to make it, that he was just making you suffer. He mopped your brow, he helped you drink, he fed you and held you when you were hallucinating. I remember I came to see you, and Yondu was cradling you in his arms; and he was whistling some sort of lullaby to you.”

Kraglin pulled away slightly, his throat suddenly tight.

 “ What are you?-”

 “ Look Kraglin Rocket told me about the mutiny.”

Kraglin froze.

 “He told me how you thought Yondu treated me different.”

Kraglin averted his team mate’s  gaze.

 "But I was a soft breakable, Terra boy. You were always made of tougher stuff than me Kraglin.He cared  for you Kraglin, the same way he cared for me… I hope you see it.”

Kraglin was silent. Finally he managed-

  
“When you left Pete, -when you left the Ravagers, Yondu always said you’d be back. But when you left Peter, It broke my heart.”

 Peter was taken aback.

“I-”

“We may not have seen eye to eye on everything, in fact we fought a heck of alot, punched each others heads in too hard I reckon, but you were like my brother”.

 “ You are my brother Kraglin, despite what I became I'm still a Ravager at heart. Just like you're a Guardian.”

Kraglin snorted. “ I appreciate your words but-  I'm not a good man Peter, I don't belong with your group.”

 “You'll always belong. Never doubt that.”

 Kraglin felt his throat tighten again his vision blurred with unshed tears he had been holding back since Yondu’s passing.

He started out the window as he stubbornly wiped the  tears away, as he  he tried to ignore those  that were  stubbornly  running down Peter’s cheeks as well. He wept for what he had lost, and maybe  what he gained back and he was sure Peter's were the same .

 "Just think about it alright? I’m not in a hurry to kick you out the door, I’m not a total  jackass captain.”

Kraglin let out a croaky chuckle. The two watched as a comet  zoomed by the window.

 “Do- do ya  think he’s out there?” Kraglin  managed after a moment. As he stared into the star filled vastness of space.

Peter nodded

“Yeah, I do”

“Where do ya think he is?”

“ If not  here? The blue idiot  is probably on Contraxia.”

Kraglin snorted “Or with his old Ravager buddies.”

“Yeah, I think wherever he is he’s okay. And we'll be okay too.” Peter added “After all he raised  some pretty  fucking awesome kids”

 Kraglin smiled brightly as he rested his head on top of Peter's as the two spoke long into the night.

 When Gamora came into the room the next morning the last thing she expected to see was Peter and Kraglin coiled together like  kittens-Kraglin was nestled well into Peter's side, his head on his chest, Peter had him wrapped fast in his arms as if trying to protect him in his sleep. The two were fast  asleep and looking  truly at peace for the first time in days.

 

She smiled despite herself. Her family was not  what she expected  it would be, not by a long shot, but she had never felt more safe and more loved. Slowly she approached them and taking a seat at where Peter's head was, she gently carded her hand through his hair.

 Peter snuffled in his sleep as he buried his face more into Kraglin jacket. Gamora smiled. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there-but soon, the room was  full,  slowly the other Guardians  came into the room. Groot seeing Peter and Kraglin quickly found his spot in between the two Ravagers. Mantis shyly came to sit at their feet as Rocket and Drax hesitated near the entrance. Rocket had laughed at Peter’s suggestion to the Ravager piles in the past, but now as he looked at everyone at peace, sharing each other’s company he was having second thoughts.

 

Rocket was surprised when Drax’s hand came down on his shoulder. “Shall we?”

Rocket nodded.

Slowly they approached, Drax taking a spot near Mantis on the ground. While Rocket curled himself up on top of Kraglin’s chest. _Not bad_.. He thought.

As Rocket felt himself begin to get sleepy, he couldn’t help but think, after all they had been through, they had  only  become closer and that  wherever  these guys  went, he was  home

**Author's Note:**

> Have an Idea for me to write?  
> find me at my tumblr life-on-the-geek-side  
> thanks for reading


End file.
